


Hey Mama

by Longtimenoseeeeeee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, intersex kihyun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtimenoseeeeeee/pseuds/Longtimenoseeeeeee
Summary: 任昌均视角。双性67，未成年均。父子/母子预警。偷窥情节* 非自愿性行为* 精神病*我  换  我  自  己。《妈妈》�换头文，有少许改动。
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 3





	Hey Mama

刘基贤，或许你在新闻里听过他的名字。  
或许他是你见过的最漂亮的人。

在sns的热门搜索里，这个名字只会与“gay”、“骗婚”、“控制欲”挂钩。曾经被扣上同性恋帽子的漂亮男星在息影多年后带着儿子再次出现，频繁出入亲子综艺又让他罪加一等，“过度依赖儿子的废物爹”。在众多辛辣的笔墨中下滑几页，你或许可以注意到时常出现的，被人们怜悯的他的儿子小均，也就是我。

自我介绍一下，我叫任昌均，今年14岁，是刘基贤的亲生儿子。他在十四年前因为我的出生而息影三年，再次回归荧幕时也不过21。

那些娱乐报道里的内容荒唐可笑。刘基贤看着很凶，但对我没有那么苛刻，只是合理范围内的严格，或者说我在内心合理化了他的压迫。  
我明白，他很爱我的；他的所作所为都是因为爱。  
我也爱他。

在我看来，他是个近乎完美的家长，只是有一点，他明明是个压抑的人，却又要在外人面前装出一副开朗的模样，在我看来别扭极了，不喜欢。  
镜头前的时间可以忽略不计，真正的他，时而轻声细语地哄我，时而神经质的歇斯底里，时而温柔得过分，转脸能又变得冷酷无情，仿佛我是他人生的飞来横祸。  
好吧，我的确是。  
至于那个网上广为流传的综艺片段，十岁的我抱着哭泣的刘基贤，安慰他说没关系我在这里。所有人都觉得我是个懂事过早的乖小孩。  
其实不然，我不过在之后借着机位与麦克风收音的死角，贴着他的耳朵说了句，妈妈。

那是我第一次如此喊他。  
之后他抱着我崩溃大哭。很显然，不是因为感动。

人们嘴里的乖孩子，荒谬至极。  
在那之后，我更执着于收集他听到这个称呼后的反应，因为他从未敢告诉我，他是个双性人，他息影是因为怀了我。

小孩的好奇心总是旺盛的。九岁那年，我看到主卧卫生间垃圾桶里的鲜红，缠着他问东问西，他当即厉声告诉我，再不允许我出入主卧。  
后来我趁他不在家偷偷翻开垃圾桶，看到了许多沾满污血的棒子和蓝色的塑料管，上网查了之后才知道，那些叫做卫生棉条，是推进阴道里用的。  
阴道只有女孩子有，学校的生理课我认真听讲了。  
家里从没来过别人，当时的我对此很疑惑，但也猜到了大概。  
他回到家之后，我便假装好奇地问他，爸爸，阴道是什么？  
他的脸色瞬间变得煞白，那双漂亮的眼睛瞪得血红，高声质问我为什么会突然提及这个词。  
我再问就要挨打了，他的眉头皱得很紧，只好撒谎告诉他，是在学校里听同学说的。他听完松了口气，转移话题让我不要和那些人玩。  
他心虚了。

比起问他我妈去哪儿了，月经是什么、我是怎么来的、为什么男人不能当妈妈这些问题似乎更能挑拨到他最脆弱的那根神经。每当看到他在各种场合下不同的惊慌，便油然而生一种彻底控制他的错觉；这也是为什么在我被他训哭的时候，他眼里总会流露出高傲与狡黠，我想。  
撒谎的小孩是坏小孩，撒谎的大人是坏大人。  
这是我对于镜头前虚伪的他的惩罚。

虽然他是个大人，却也爱对着我撒娇；似乎是期盼我快些长大，一边又对自己的衰老提心吊胆，有空就往返于皮肤科与美容院。  
这张漂亮的脸是他唯一的谋生工具。  
他曾无意间提起，生气会变老。我是坏孩子，偏要招惹他，让他在脸上花的心血前功尽弃。  
我爱他面色通红的模样。他刺耳的尖叫和气急败坏的样子给予了我一丝奇怪的满足感，也循循诱导着我第一次勃起。好在当时他愤然离席，没察觉我的异样。

当我开始尝试着自慰后才发现，他似乎也会在深夜自慰。  
他没有锁门的习惯，所以总会先敲敲我的房门确定我睡着了，再踮着脚回到房间，把藏在床头柜里的橘色振动棒塞进腿间。  
摄像头原是他从前买来监视我的，放在一个泰迪熊玩偶里。我借口玩偶太幼稚把它扔了，其实取出了相机做了手脚。此时它正藏在电视柜的锁孔里，光明正大的对着刘基贤的床。  
针孔摄像机的夜视模式没那么清晰，我只能看清他捂住嘴巴翻白眼的神情。  
美丽极了。

他以为我没有察觉。  
直到天气转暖，他更倾向于掀开被子，双腿大开着自慰。  
我看清了，那是教科书里没写的生理结构。阴茎下的囊袋之间有着隐秘的缝，是孕育我的地方。那缝里一定有着极美的穴。  
他在高潮时蜷缩的脚趾让我真正产生了，想和他做爱的念头。

再一次，我是个任性的坏孩子。

他在某天深夜照例敲响了我的房门，我缩在被子里盯着手机屏幕，透过监控看他蹑手蹑脚地回到房间，张开淫荡的双腿，把那个震动着的东西塞进穴里抽送。  
他紧紧抿着那双饱满的唇，紧紧闭着眼睛，肩膀却不受控制地颤抖着，带着睫毛一起。  
我盯着屏幕，早已经硬得不行。  
我蹑手蹑脚爬下床，走到他房间门口。监控里他还专心地玩弄着他的穴与肉棒。  
刘基贤快要高潮了。我在此时推门而入，故意弄出很大的声响。  
他吓坏了，却也再无机会躲避高潮来袭，躺在床上又羞又愤地捂住脸，下身却在淅淅沥沥地流着淫水。  
我没给他扯过被子遮羞的机会便把他从床上拽了起来。他的身子紧紧贴着我的，微微发烫，还带着他的香甜。

我的身高在今年突飞猛进，现在只和他差了半个头。

他闭着眼睛，无助地流泪。我紧紧抱着他，抬头吻他的嘴唇，他没有反应，也没有拒绝。  
我又低头吻他的喉结，他的锁骨，用嘴唇含住那柔软肥美的乳晕吸吮。  
妈妈。我这么喊他，妈妈，看着我好不好。

当他终于肯与我对视，一滴滴眼泪落下，好像他过载的，破碎的灵魂坠落。  
我不忍再看，便把脸埋进他的颈间。  
妈妈，我难受。我这么说着，牵起他的手，用他细皮嫩肉的手背在充血的龟头上摩擦。  
他的手指动了动，勉强握住了我的阴茎，我也用手指蹭着他流水的肉缝。  
他肥厚的大阴唇里藏着软嫩的肉瓣，我把手指探了进去。  
他啜泣着，说要替我口交，让我就此作罢。

可我是出尔反尔的坏孩子。在享受了他柔软的唇舌后又在强奸了他的女穴。  
他不会奋力反抗，我确信，因为他深爱着我，舍不得对我拳脚相加。

我喊他的名字，刘基贤，基贤，妈妈。  
他哭得更难过了，小均小均地喊着，求我不要再说。一遍遍的哀声求饶被我当做助兴，直到他哭得喉咙沙哑。  
他明明哭着，下身却紧紧绞着我的。

说谎的大人。  
我有些恼怒，便给了他一记耳光。请诚实一点，妈妈。

他被打得发懵，无力地看着我，又突然把我推倒在床，跨坐在我身上，让结合处严丝合缝。  
他红着眼睛，死死瞪了我一会儿，突然间发疯般奋力扭着腰，好让阴茎插到最深。  
小均，妈妈对不起你，如果这样能让你原谅我的话也没关系。  
说完便狠狠吻上我的嘴唇。

我贪婪地品尝着甘甜的津液，双手摸上他腰间软嫩的肌肤，他却示意我掐他的脖子。  
我照做了。津液顺着他的嘴角不断地流下，脸色红得快要渗血，像是要昏死过去一般。我坐起身把他抱在怀里，他像个可怜的布娃娃一样抱着我的肩啜泣。  
我快要射精了，于是更用力地掐着他细小的咽喉，把那些抽泣都掐灭在嗓子里。  
妈妈，我射进去，做我的新娘子好不好？  
他听闻忽然开始惊惶反抗，又有什么用呢。

养育我长大的温房，我也只能回赠以精水将其灌满。

我松开了手，他也达到了高潮，倒在床上，张了张嘴，却再没能发出声音。  
斑驳的汗水与精液在他身上纺织出晶莹的纱裙。

妈妈，当我的新娘吧。我再一次邀请。  
他闭上双眼，点了点头。  
我爱你。我俯身耳语。


End file.
